Sunken Shores Test Page
Note that on the tables, we are merely trying to decide card rarities. Not all cards are Legendaries. Sunken Shores is a fanmade Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes set made by TheNileGuacadile and helped by Dzaky84. It is themed around the ocean, beaches, underwater, and islands. It features new heroes and many, many new cards. As an opening to the set, each player gets 2 Sunken Shores packs. This set also introduces new tribes such as Seashell and Kelp for the plants and Tropical and Diver for the zombies Story After the invasion of Hollow Earth, a map was found to the mystical realm of Atplantis, home to treasures untold. As the two sides struggled to find reinforcements, a whole new world was discovered under the ocean. Many new plants and zombies flocked to their sides, eager to stop the other before they found the underwater palace. New advancements in amphibious technology allowed for the creation (and removal) of water. While some forces explored the depths, other took the islands, hoping for clues to Atplantis's location. They didn't find anything useful- other than nature loving and tribal plants and zombies. Sunken Shores packs available in the store now! '' New Tribes * '''Seashell' - Plant exclusive * Kelp - Plant exclusive * Tropical - Zombie exclusive * Diver - Zombie exclusive * Machine - Zombie Exclusive New Traits * Stun - This card cannot use their ability for 1 turn. * Stealth - This card is ignored by other fighters. Their attacks hit the hero instead. Untrickable cancels out this effect Existing Card Changes New Heroes Plant Zombie Card Distribution I really just have this here so I can remember. This is just a rough thing, most likely some classes will have more/less. * Legendary - 2 * Super-Rare - 3 * Rare - 4 * Uncommon - 5 Plant Cards Guardian Kabloom Mega-Grow Smarty Solar Zombie Cards Beastly Brainy Crazy Hearty Sneaky Changes (this stuff is boring so im putting it at the bottom) Loading Screen and Icon Mobile Icon * The mobile app icon now is a picture of Super Brainz wearing a Hawaiin shirt and scuba goggles with a snorkel. Loading Screen * The progress bar at the bottom now shows Huge Giganticus, Beta-Carrotina, Tacticactus, Pollutron, Shark Tank, and Cobra Lily's faces. * Z-Mech's face in the loading bar is more defined. * The loading screen now shows Super Brainz and Green Shadow underwater in Scuba Gear with Cobra Lily and Pollutron behind them. Menu *The main menu theme now has a tropical feeling such as ukulele, waves, and other things. *There is a new option that gives you the ability to change the main menu theme. Plant and Zombie Missions Heroes * Cobra Lily and Tacticactus have been added to zombie missions, while Pollutron '''And '''Shark Tank has been added to plant missions. Mission Order * Missions have been reset to zero. Super Brainz and Green Shadow are now the first heroes you will face, respectively, and all subsequent missions have randomized heroes featured. * There is no longer a limit of 200 missions. * The same hero will not occur more than once within 5 missions and more than twice within 15. Rewards * Completing a group of 5 missions will now grant you 30 gems. * Completing a group of 25 missions will now grant you 2 free packs of any type from the store. Hero AI * Heroes will now know about and use synergy. * AI heroes will now use cards from different sets more frequently. * AI heroes can no longer use cards not in their classes. Store Aesthetics * The store now has the appearance of being on a brown wooden shelf rather than the current store. Sparks * Sparks are now obtainable in the store, for: ** 50 for 50 gems ** 250 for 150 gems ** 100 for 500 gems ** 2500 for 1200 gems Hero Section * There is a new "hero" section in the store, where all hero packs are displayed. The two heroes of the week are on top. Galactic Gardens Packs * Huge-Giganticus and Beta-Carrotina are now available in Galactic Packs. Category:Set Category:PvZH Creations